


Where You Belong

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prison, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Where You Belong

It had been about two weeks since Spencer had been released from prison - and he’d finally been reinstated, so today was his first day back at work. “Are we all ready to go?” you asked. Spencer had been your best friend since childhood. When he’d gone to prison, it was like your heart had been ripped out of your chest. You’d loved him all your life, and you’d made a promise to yourself that if he got out, you’d tell him how you felt. 

As you walked into the round table room, you took in the balloons and streamers and various other decorations that Garcia had helped to pick out. Everyone had stayed late last night to decorate the office for his return to work. You’d even gone out and gotten a cake; actually it was more of a donut tower, chocolate frosted with rainbow sprinkles. 

In the middle of the table, just below the donut tower, was a sign that said ‘Welcome Home.’ It was bedazzled in every type of sparkly thing imaginable, courtesy of Garcia of course. Basically, it looked like a rainbow through up on it, which meant it was perfect. After being surrounded by four beige walls for so long, you thought it best to invade his world in color. 

“He’s here,” you said, peeking out of the blinds. There was a tentative smile on his face. His gait was a little iffy, as if he was practically new to the Bureau, but as he stepped further and further into the place he’d called home for the past 12 years, his shoulders relaxed some and he walked toward the conference room. 

The second he opened the door, everyone screamed surprise, and for what felt like the first time in years, he smiled wide. “Thank you, guys,” he said softly. He was about to walk over to everyone to start in a round of hugs, but of course, Garcia stepped forward first. “I’ve missed you so much, Boy Wonder,” she whispered. “But we got you back, and no matter what, we’re going to help you through this. You’re where you belong.”

“I know,” he replied, his eyes welling with tears as he released her and walked around the room. JJ sobbed. Emily stayed the badass she always was, but you could see in her eyes, she’d cry later. Rossi grabbed Spencer’s face in his hands and gave him those Italian fatherly kisses he always gave his kids. Walker and Tara enveloped him a warm embrace and Luke recounted the many times he threatened Shaw’s ass for what he did to Spencer.

Finally, he got to you. “Hey, bestie,” you said through a veil of tears. Jumping up into his arms, you heard a grunt from him as you fucked up his hair. “Sorry, I’ve just really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Y/N,” he said. “So much.” You felt him sniffle against your ear. Later, when you were alone, you’d tell him. Until then, Spencer turned around and grabbed a donut, shoving it into his mouth with a smile. Apparently, he hadn’t had a donut since he left prison. 

“Oh my god,” he said. His eyes were practically rolling back into his head. 

You snorted and turned to Garcia, gesturing for a donut of your own. “Spence, do you need a moment alone with the donut.”

“I might,” he laughed.

Emily had made sure that the first few hours of their work day were dedicated to easing Spencer back into work. Today would be full of paper work - nothing more. No cases. No bad guys. Just boring paperwork, donuts and a rainbow of streamers and balloons. 

For hours, the group of you did nothing but talk. About the most benign to the heaviest of topics. For the most part though, that heavy topic didn’t include Spencer’s stay in prison. He would talk when he was ready. “How about we all go out for dinner and drinks tonight?” Tara suggested. Luke and Garcia were quick to agree, although the fact that they both agreed at the same time was a source of amusement for them both. 

Spencer looked hesitant at first, but with a little coaxing and a smack to his leg under the table, he relented. “Fine, I’ll go.”

After a ton of celebration and a donut tower later, everyone got to doing paperwork. You decided to show Spencer the ropes when it came to the new paperwork. “This has all changed in three months?” he asked, both confused and overwhelmed. Over the course of the next few hours, you showed him what you could, but so much had changed - more in his own life than anything else. 

“Let’s go get some fresh air,” you said. Quickly, you ran down the stairs and sat down on a bench outside. “Take your time.” You leaned into his arm. “It’s gonna take time. We’re all here for you.”

He nodded. “I know,” he said. “It’s just a lot. Everyone’s got their own lives and I don’t want to interfere, and…”

“Spence,” you said, grabbing his face in your hands, “You’re our friend. We love you. There’s no such thing as interfering. I…” Saying what you wanted to say after all these years was so much easier said than done. Your lifelong friend looked at you quizzically and the words nearly caught in your throat. 

“I don’t want to overwhelm you at all. We’ve been best friends for years. When you went away, and I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to see you again…I..it made me realize some things.”

He pulled you further into him and replied; you could tell by the waver of his voice that he knew what you wanted to say and just wanted you to actually say it. “It made me realize that I never want to live without you. Not just as my best friend. I…I love you, Spence.” You leaned into him and pressed your lips to his. 

When you pulled away, there were tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. “Maybe we could go on a date? Not tonight, because we’re going out with everyone, but tomorrow? You and me?” he asked. “I love you too. I always have.” He placed his hand on your knee. “For the first time in a while, I feel like my life might actually be on the upswing.”

“I think so too,” you smiled. “Just know that it may not always feel that way. And when it doesn’t we’re all here for the fall.”


End file.
